monstertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Priscilla
Priscilla is the main antagonist/final boss in the game and plays a role as a queen and leader of all the other Kid Kings. After she stumbled upon the monsters' world, her goal was to take over it and to enslave all of the monsters who lived there, making herself queen. Her plan in the actual game was to use the Crystal to transport her monster army to the human world, where she would take over and be the ruler of both lands. Apperance Priscilla has shoulder-length blond/yellow hair and sea blue eyes. She wears a silver crown on her head, along with pink sunglasses. Her dress is a light pink with sleeves that droop passed her shoulders and a white sash that match her white gloves, which go up passed her elbows. She wears dark pink high-heels, pink eye shadow, and a necklace with a gray chain and a gem that matches her eyes surrounded by gold. She is also seen with a blue scepter that has a silver gem on the top, (possibly a diamond) which is connected with a golden piece. She holds herself regally, and has the apperance of one who is superior. It appears that when she is angry or hysterical, however, she transforms into her 'evil form'. (Her and Meade are the only ones who can do this. It is never explained why.) When this happens, her hair becomes more scruffy and tangled looking, and her eyes become bright yellow. Meanwhile, when she is mad with power, like near the end of the game, her eyes are a bright red, and her hair remains the same. Role Priscilla appears to be the first human who had come to this land, and although it is never confirmed or mentioned, the fact that she is the leader of the Kid Kings implies this. She is the main antagonist in the series, trying to steal Ellie's bracelet, capture Chomp, and stop Ellie from freeing the enslaved monsters. It is later revealed that her master plan was to use the Crystal to send her monster army to the human world so she could take over and be the ruler of both lands. For a long time, Priscilla doesn't do anything for herself. She sends multiple monsters after Ellie, and later orders Meade to face her, but until the end of the game, Priscilla doesn't touch her. There are multiple cutscenes of her speaking to the other Kid Kings or her pet monster, Snout, and she is usually plotting or giving orders. She appears before an ambush near the beginning of the game in the Caverns of Meadeland, where she first speaks to Ellie in person. After her role of a villain is established, she leaves. Priscilla does not appear in person to Ellie again until the end of the game, when the final battle takes place. At this point, she tells of how she had drained the power from countless monsters to awaken the Crystal's magic, and how she would take over the human world as she had this one. As she talks during this scene, she transforms into her evil form. When the actual fight begins, though, she remains in her original state. Snout becomes a giant monster, most likely by using the power of the Crystal, and Priscilla stands on it's back, demanding that Ellie kneels or falls. When Ellie and Chomp defeat Priscilla, Snout returns to it's original form. The other Kid Kings appear, revealing that they have defeated her army, freed the enslaved and imprisoned monsters, and say that her reign was over. Priscilla angerly says that she'll return when she regains her power, but Meade tells Ellie that he and the other Kid Kings would 'keep her in line'. During the Ending, it says that the Kid Kings all stepped down from their places of power, though Priscilla was unwilling. What happens to her after is unknown, but she implies that she's plotting to get revenge. The Ending stating that Ellie will one day need to return implies that she succeeds, but it is unknown whether or not it was speaking of Priscilla or a new threat. Personality Priscilla, unlike the other Kid Kings, does not change her views as the game progresses. She remains somewhat arrogant, selfish, and cruel to the monsters. She doesn't show affection or thankfulness throughout the game, and she acts superior to all of those around her, including the other Kid Kings. She appears regal and acts similarly to a spoiled brat. Her head is almost always held high, and she looks down on others. She does not change when she is defeated, unlike the other Kid Kings, but instead becomes enraged and motivated to take over once again. Her evil form seems to have a somewhat different attitude. When her eyes are yellow when she transforms, it is when she's become upset with something or someone, and she is generally lashing out in anger. This form appears to be less worried about her reputation, and has no problem with showing her raw emotions. When her eyes are red when she transforms, it's when she's mad with power. She doesn't stay this way for long, but she acts happily psychotic when she's in this form. Quotes : "We must be sure to give our guest a proper welcome." : "That's no way to speak to your Queen." : "We can't allow anyone to threaten our power over the monsters here." : "Wait, don't tell me, YOU are it?" : "What a disaster." : "Noooo! My power! My beautiful power!" : "Nonsense! Humans will always dominate beasts for their own ends!" : "This is unacceptable." : "What am I to do now without the worship of my minions?" Category:Kid Kings Category:Characters